Shredder and the Holograms
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Shredder discovers Jem's secret and wants to use her holographic technology for evil. Fortunately she has some very special reptilian fans who want to keep that from happening. Features a new song from Jem and the Holograms.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

If you like though I have several books on Amazon including my newest "Slasher School Days" where I took all the bad guys from horror movies and made them go to high school together.

Note: The versions of the characters in this fic are the 1980s-90s cartoons versions as opposed to the current TV series and comic book characters.

Shredder and the Holograms

By, Clayton Overstreet

Sometimes you just hit a wall. Shredder sat at the Technodrome's control console, trying to come up with a new plan to defeat the turtles. Those blasted reptiles always seemed to foil his best laid plans. Of course he had a lot of things working against him. He was a wanted felon and his associates were all freaky monsters. Low profile was not exactly easy. Not great for a ninja he had to admit.

Coming up blank he sighed and looked around. Reaching out he hit a button and a music video from his favorite band, the Misfits, came up on the screen. He loved their nasty lyrics and ringing distain for humanity in general. Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer, and Jetta would have made good mutants. He lay back with his eyes closed, tapping along with a song about punching the smile off someone's face.

Suddenly the doors opened and Krang stepped in. "Shredder! What is that (brooowl) horrible racket?!"

"It's called music Krang. I'm trying to relax!" he snarled back.

"Bah, I outlawed this garbage in Dimension X years ago."

"Well I'm a criminal in two dimensions then," Shredder said. "Nobody invited you in here anyway."

"I could hear it from down the hall and it's not like I can cover my ears! I don't have any!"

Before the argument could continue Rocksteady and Bebop came in. Bebop said, "Hey boss, we heard some kickin' tunes." (Snort) "Didn't know you liked music."

"Yeah boss," Rocksteady said. "We always thought you musta had a stick up your…" He ducked as a knife buried itself in the wall by his head.

"All of you get out! I am trying to think!" He slammed his hand down on the keyboard. Suddenly it changed to a news feed about the band.

A blond music show host was saying, "Tonight's battle of the bands will include both the Misfits and their long time rivals Jem and the Holograms. These two bands are at the top of the charts and everyone expects them to blow the roof off the place one way or another." The scene changed to show Jem and Pizzazz glaring at each other from a split screen. Snarling Shredder reached over to turn it off.

"Shredder wait," Krang said. "What's that?" From inside he bio-suit he poked a tentacle at the screen.

Shredder rolled his eyes. "It's a woman Krang. You've been in this dimension long enough to…"

"No you idiot! The pink one! What is that?"

Shredder turned. Rocksteady said, "Gee, it's Jem from Jem and the Holograms. She's really famous."

"She's really fake," Krang said. "You humans… can't you see it's some kind of light shield?" They all stared blankly. Krang made some disgusting noise and pushed Shredder aside. A few taps on the keyboard and a filter came over the screen. Suddenly Jem's image sparkled like pink glitter.

"What is that?" Shredder asked.

"I said it's a light shield. According to the readout it's some kind of holographic technology. Years above what you primitive apes are capable of."

"Are you saying Jem is some kind of alien?"

"I don't know," Krang said. "But she certainly possesses some intriguing technology."

"Incredible," Shredder said. He hit the keys and brought up the original image. "I don't see any bleeding or blurring. I'd swear that was an ordinary woman." He ran her through the computer. "I'm not getting any recognition in the database. No birth certificate, passport… yet she's been seen in other countries even though she doesn't exist in any database. Comparing her to any of the people she's normally seen with I get no matches at all." He turned to Krang. "Do you realize what we could do with this technology? We could walk the streets unmolested. A moment later we could take on any shape, any form. We could disguise the Technodrome and do the kind of illusions that ninjas only dream of. Why I can think of a dozen nefarious uses for such technology off the top of my head."

(roowllll!) "Then what are you waiting for you chrome plated moron? It says here they're on tour in New York tonight! Get up to the surface and find the source of that technology." Krang smiled and said, "I'm looking forward to taking up a career in modeling."

Shredder glared back. "Krang, it's a hologram, not a miracle."

000

Mixed into the crowd of fans dressed in heavy trench coats, sunglasses, and hats the teenage mutant ninja turtles tried to enjoy themselves. Thankfully everyone was focused on the stage. Donatello said, "Thanks for inviting us April. We don't get out much."

"And this is Master Splinter's favorite band," Michelangelo added. "He's going to flip if I can get Jem and her band to autograph a CD for him."

April stood nearby with Irma. "No sweat guys. I landed an interview with Jem after the show. They gave us half a dozen tickets and Vernon was whining so much about the noise my boss just let me decide who to take. Plus they don't allow cameras or recorders at these events, so you guys can relax a little."

"Personally I'm more of a fan of the Misfits," Raphael said. "I mean what does their name even mean? The Holograms. I have never seen them do more than shine lasers around. It's not like they got Tupoc dancing on stage."

Irma said, "I get it Raphael. The Misfits themselves are little much for me, but did you see when Kimber and Stormer teamed up for a few months last year? Now that was music. Those two were so dreamy together… I heard they first hooked up by accident at The Scene, that gay club in California… I hear they still date."

Leonardo said, "Quiet guys, the show is starting."

The curtains were indeed opening and Jem took the stage while behind her the Holograms fiddled with their instruments. "Hello New York!" There was loud cheering. "Welcome to our show. Tonight's proceeds are going to the Starlight Foundation to help orphaned children. Thank you for all your support and I know the girls really appreciate it. Now without further ado, let's get this party started!" Music filled the air and Jem started singing. "Music is magic! Nothing can compare…"

Despite himself Raphael ended up dancing along with the others as the singer's tones filled the air. April and Irma peeled off, handing as they stared into each other's eyes holding hands on the left while their rights curled around each other's waists. The two of them had gotten an apartment together and worked on a special Vlog, starring April and run by Irma, doing the stories Channel 6 would not cover. Usually involving adventures with the turtles. Their site was so popular April was seriously considering leaving the network.

About three songs later they were in the middle of Donny's favorite song "Open a book" when the ground began to shake. The music stopped and everyone looked around confused. Michelangelo asked, "Is this part of the show."

'I don't think so," Leonardo said just as a drill erupted from the ground nearby. A moment later a transporter from the Technodrome rose in a wave of magma, sending people running scared. "I think someone's crashing the concert." Rocksteady, Bebop, and Shredder stepped out of the door in the side.

April said, "Come on, do you guys know how hard it is to get tickets to a Jem and the Holograms concert?"

"Something tells me these bozos didn't win them on a radio show," Raphael said. "Come on guys, let's go around back and see what Shred-head's up to." They turned and ran, heading for the back of the stage.

Shredder and the mutants hopped on stage to the shock of Jem and her band. He pointed at them. "Jem! You're coming with me!"

Looking around and seeing that the fans had cleared out Jem said, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not going anywhere with you!" She grabbed one of her earrings and hissed, "Synergy, I need a little help here. Something to scare these guys away."

Suddenly a huge dragon appeared. It was green and scaly and breathed fire with a terrifying roar. Bebop and Rocksteady yelped in surprise and screaming turned to run away. Unfortunately Shredder was not so easily intimidated and walked right through it. "You think a little holographic trickery is enough to stop the Shredder?" The dragon vanished and he grabbed Jem's microphone, crushing it with a loud squeal that filled the whole area.

Raya, the drummer, listed the symbol off her set. "Then maybe this'll help matters!" She threw it like a discus straight at his head.

Shredder turned and in a lightning fast move sliced the brass circle in half, letting it fall on either side of him with a dual clang. He glared at Raya and said, "That was very brave. I'll make sure they write it on your tombstone!" He snarled and lunched in her direction, making her scream.

"Hey bucket-breath," Mikey said. "If you want an autograph you need to wait until after the show, just like everyone else."

Jem gasped as four green shapes appeared, brandishing weapons. Shredder snarled and turned to face them. Under her breath she said, "Nice work Synergy."

"Those aren't my creations Jerrica," a voice responded in her ear.

"What? Then what are…" She fell silent as the one in the blue mask moved forward and his swords clashed with "Shredder"'s blades. "They're real…"

Shana gasped. "I knew New York was wild, but this is overboard."

Kimber said, "Jem, we need to get out of here."

Aja called out," Guys, over here." They turned and saw two other women, one in a blue sweater and long skirt with glasses and another in a yellow jumpsuit waving for them to hurry backstage. The girls abandoned their instruments and ran for it.

Shredder saw them. "No!" Pushing past Leonardo and Raphael who had joined the fight he ducked under Michelangelo's chucks and somersaulted over Donatello's bow staff. "You're not getting away from me!"

April reached into her pocket and pulled out a can of mace. "Not today creepo!" She sprayed him in the face.

Crying out he stumbled back. "Gah! Rocksteady! Bebop! Get your cowardly backsides back up here! Grab the girls!"

Having seen the dragon vanish the two mutants came forward. "You got it boss!" They ran after the women who screamed and made a dash for it. Leonardo swung his sword and cut the rope nearby. A metal framework full of lights fell, cutting off Bebop, but Rocksteady dived through and grabbed Jem's leg. "I got her!" Jem stomped down with the long heel of her boot. "Ow!" He let go and she backed off.

Suddenly the air was filled with loud sirens. Everyone looked around and saw dozens of police cars coming from every direction. Shredder cursed. "Blast! You win this time turtles, but I'll be back! Count on it!" He ran for the transporter as Rocksteady and Bebop freed themselves and ran limping after him. A moment later the whole thing sank into the ground.

"Hey guys, we got a problem here," Mikey said. The cars were closing in. the stage was set up in a wide opening in the park. Nothing but grass for several blocks. Nowhere they could hide. "Something tells me the boys in blue aren't going to listen before they start shooting."

"Sadly they never do," Raphael quipped.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Leonardo said.

Jem stepped forward. "Not necessarily." She reached up and touched her earring. "Give our new friends some cover Synergy."

A moment later the first police car showed up. The turtles flinched, but to their surprise he looked right at them with little more than a frown. "What happened here?"

April said, "It was Shredder. He attacked he concert and escaped." She pointed to the still cooling lava that had plugged the hole he had disappeared in.

The policeman frowned as several more joined them. "And who are you people?"

"I'm Jem, this is my band, and these are some of our roadies." She motioned to the turtles… who were beginning to realize they looked nothing like turtles. Instead they were three bald men in overalls and a busty girl with orange hair in a skimpy outfit.

Raphael whispered to Leonardo. "Dude, you look… pink."

Leonardo looked at Raphael who was black and bald. "You don't."

Donatello, who looked Indian, wiggled his three fingers and saw five respond. "Is this freaking anyone else out?"

Michelangelo's voice came out a sensual purr as "she" twirled in a circle. "I don't know, I feel kind of pretty."

"I guess this explains why they're called the Holograms," Irma said. She looked down at herself. "Hey do you think she could turn me into Tina Turner?"

000

After giving statements to the police who promised to do something but seemed unsure exactly what before they drove off Jem and her friends turned to the turtles and said, "Show's over Synergy." Suddenly everyone was back to normal… including her.

"Oh… my… gosh!" Mikey shouted. "Jem is Jerrica Benton!? My mind is officially blown!"

"Please don't tell anyone," Kimber said.

Donatello said, "Don't worry. We live in a sewer and the neighborhood CHUDs aren't much on talking. Your secret's safe with us."

Jerrica said, "And since you know our secret, how about you tell us who you are and why those guys were attacking our show."

"That could take some time and would be better off in private," Leonardo said. "As for why they're after you, it seems pretty obvious you have something the Shredder wants."

"I can see why," Donatello said. "That was some kind of image projection system, right? It must be amazingly complex."

Kimber said, "Look how about you explain the talking walking animals and maybe we'll give you the downlow on our secrets."

"That seems fair," Leonardo said. But Shredder could come back. How about we head someplace a little more secure?"

"Jerrica are you sure we can trust these guys?" Shana asked.

"They did save our lives Shana. If being Jem has taught me anything it's that you need to judge people by their actions not by their looks. I think we can extend a little trust." She looked at Leonardo. "Take us to your leader."

Mikey said, "Oh man, this is going to be great! Master Splinter is going to freak!"

An hour later they were in the lair eating pizza. Though Raya had taken a seat at the far side of the room. "I am so sorry. Rats just… I mean I know you're a person and all but…"

Splinter smiled at her. "I understand child. Fears are not always rational. Please, you are our guest and you may do whatever makes you feel most comfortable. Regardless I am pleased to meet all of you. Life in a sewer provides little in the way of entertainment. I have spent a great deal of time studying the great masters, as you can tell by what I named the turtles here. I consider your music on par with them as far as great artwork goes."

Jerrica smiled. "Thank you so much."

Aja whispered to Michelangelo, "I thought you said he'd be excited to meet us."

"Trust me, this is as excited as he gets. Zen masters aren't known for being overly enthusiastic."

Kimber looked around at the lair. "This place is kind of awesome. The acoustics must be off the chain. We tried to convince some people in Rome and France to let us play in some of their catacombs and sewers, but they have all these laws about protecting them from damage from loud music."

Jerrica said, "Kimber we came here for answers, not a private concert."

"Sorry sis."

Splinter said, "Very well, then I will explain." They took seats and he told them the origin story of himself and the turtles and their fight with Shredder.

Aja said, "That ooze isn't still down here is it?"

"Not at the moment," Donny said. "Shredder makes or steals it and we stop him. It's not exactly easy to come by but it's out there."

April told Jerrica, "So now why don't you tell us about your little secret?"

"Off the record, right?"

April sighed. "If I had a nickel for every great story I had to bury because of situations like this… yeah, sure. Why not?"

"Okay several years ago my father developed a machine called Synergy combining the most amazing holograms ever developed with an advanced artificial intelligence…"

000

"Shredder you bumbling idiot!" Krang said, appearing on the monitor of the transport pod. "All you had to do was grab the girl!"

"The turtles were there," Shredder said. "Along with half the state."

Krang growled but then said, "Never mind. I knew you'd mess things up. That's why I scanned the area. It seems that Jem is receiving some sort of signal from a distant source. A very powerful signal originating in California. I'd guess whatever equipment she uses for her little tricks is down there, rather than being carried with her. And since they are in New York it's likely unguarded. Forget coming back here. Track down those machines."

"If it's that big we'll never get it into the transport," Shredder said. "I've seen the effect close up. These idiots were not wholly wrong in running from the illusions. They were very believable."

Rocksteady said, "Golly boss, that's the nicest thing you've ever said about us."

"Just scan it and I'll rebuild our own version here," Krang said. "Just get the blueprints and I'll take care of the rest."

000

Donatello looked at Jerrica's earrings under a microscope. "This technology is amazing. Complete realism. I shudder to think what Shredder could use it for."

"So what can we do about this guy?" Shana asked.

Leonardo said, "Well we can track him. It'll take some time but we can find them."

"How much time?" Raya asked.

"No real way of knowing," Raphael said. "Could be hours, could be a few days."

"We'd like you to stay here where it's safe until then," Leonardo said.

"That's impossible," they all shouted. Raya said, "I cannot sleep down here."

Shana told them, "I have an appointment with Claude Fines, a fashion designer."

Kimber said, "I have a date tonight. I can't just blow it off."

Jerrica added, "And I arranged to meet some people to donate to the Starlight Foundation. As Jem I need to talk in person to make sure they give us the money we need to keep everything running. Plus I'll have to reschedule the concert and all sorts of other things."

"I don't actually mind," Aja said. "This place has a cool grunge feel to it."

Raphael said, "You have to understand the Shredder doesn't give up easy when he wants something."

"Neither do we," Kimber said.

Irma said, "Well then why don't we split up? If Aja stays here with Splinter then each of you can guard one of the girls. Shredder only has so many goons, right?"

Raya said, "I'll happily stay at our hotel. There's plenty of security to keep the crowds at bay. Besides I need to call my mom and dad. I'm sure by now they have heard about the attack and is worried sick."

"The same for the offices I'll be visiting," Jerrica said. "And if you need to blend in…"

Leonardo sighed. "Fine." He looked at Kimber. "You're sure you can't blow this off?" She stared back and folded her arms. "Very well. But since you'll be out in public, April, Irma, you go with her while Mikey watches from a discreet distance. Don you go to the hotel with Raya and use the off time to see if you can track Shredder. I'll guard Jem… Jerrica… whoever…and keep Shredder off her. Raph you go with Shana and make sure nobody grabs her. We'll keep in touch with our shell phones and afterwards we'll all meet back at the hotel afterwards." He looked firmly at Kimber. "I don't care how much fun you're having, you're calling it an early night."

Jerrica nodded. "He's right Kimber. Right now we're in some danger and we need to be cautious."

"Fine," she said. "With three chaperones I don't think we'd have much fun anyway."

"Hey, we're fun," April said.

"Yeah," Irma told her. "We'll just make it a double date."

"And I am totally the party dude," Mikey added.

"Okay but we're going to a pretty exclusive club," she said. "You'll have to dress up."

"Great, he gets to go dancing while I stand around and listen to girls discuss clothes," Raphael said.

Shana smiled and patted him on the shell. "Yeah, I'm sure standing around a building full of supermodels will be just awful." The turtle smiled. "I'm sure you'll cope."

000

Mikey wore a heavy leather jacket and jeans with sunglasses and bandanas over his head and face. He looked sort of like a biker. Meanwhile Irma and April were both in dresses. Irma was blushing because Kimber had her in a tight red number slit to the hip. April wore a short blue miniskirt and low cut top with fishnet stockings. Both of them had on a lot of multicolored makeup so that only their brown hair marked them as not being in the band themselves.

Kimber wore an outfit that looked like a spider had wrapped her in pink webs, a pigtail off one side of her head. They entered the club with no problem and headed for the dessert bar (none of them were old enough to drink so the place mostly served soft drinks and ice cream) where a fourth woman waited for them.

"Ha! Knew it," Irma hissed to April.

Stormer from the Misfits stood up and smiled. "Kimber, I'm glad you made it. I heard something went down at your concert."

Yeah we had a little trouble," Kimber admitted. "Nothing major but Jerrica insisted if I go out I bring a couple of friends and a bodyguard. This is April, Irma, and Michelangelo. Sorry I had to turn it into a group thing. And I may have to cut the evening short."

"That's cool. Eric has us on lockdown too, since the fire at our show in New Jersey last week. When Roxy hit that guy with her guitar it shorted out half the board. I was only able to come out because I told them I was meeting my brother."

April asked, "Your friends don't know you're dating a girl?"

"They don't know I'm dating a Hologram," Stormer corrected. "Pizzazz and the others have issues with me consorting with the enemy. Nothing they can actually do about it, but they would do their best to mess things up if they knew."

"Yeah, messing with our band is sort of their hobby," Kimber said. "Along with another band we know and some other people."

Mikey said, "I hear ya. My brothers and I get that sort of thing all the time."

"Because you're a bodyguard?" Stormer asked.

"Sure," he replied.

She smiled. "Well you guys do you. It's nice to meet you and all, but I want a little time with my girl before our carriage turns back into a pumpkin. Pretty much the only thing the Holograms and the Misfits agree on is they are uncomfortable with us dating so we've got to get in the time while we can." Grabbing Kimber's hand she pulled her onto the dance floor.

Irma sighed. "Wow, look at those two." She looked down at herself. "How do they move like that in these dresses?"

April smiled and said, "It just takes a bit of practice. Come on, let's join in. Mikey will you be alright?"

The turtle nodded. "Sure. I'll just boogey my way around the room, keep an eye out for Shredder, mutants, or the foot. You have fun."

April nodded and took Irma's hand. Irma blushed and April said, "I love the way you still react every time we so much as make eye contact."

Irma giggled and gave a little snort as she brushed back some of her hair over her ear. "Well gosh April how can I help it? I mean it's not like I've ever dated a girl before and it's still hard to believe that someone as beautiful and all around cool as you would even be interested in me."

"You mean my best friend who is not only pretty in her own right, but has stood with me through thick and thin and mutants and aliens and mad scientists? Irma I don't know where I'd be without you. And I don't want to. Come on, let's dance." They went and joined Kimber and Stormer on the dance floor. Mikey smiled as they went, happy for his friends.

000

Leonardo stood in one corner staring at his hands as Jem discussed donations with her potential investors. They were worried about the concert but she assured them Jerrica had everything under control and pointed out Leo as an example of increased security. Currently he appeared to be about six feet tall with a shaved head wearing a business suit and sunglasses, the very image of a scary security guard. The only problem was to keep from staring at his human looking hands like he was tripping on acid. It felt strange to stand in a room full of human strangers and not have them scream and run away.

"We already have Rio setting up for a new concert and the police assured me they're looking into the people who attacked us. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so Jem," one man said. "Our companies love being involved with your group. Big fans. And we want to help the children."

"The publicity is good too. I have a check right here made out to Starlight Records."

"It's just that being involved in this sort of thing can cause problems," another said. "Otherwise we might as well hire the Misfits. At least when their concerts go haywire they're used to it."

"Well it's like you say, this sort of thing doesn't usually happen with us. Honestly you can't hold us responsible for what someone else does. We'll do our best to secure the next one." She took the check and shook their hands. "I hope I'll see you there." Suddenly behind her she saw Leonardo flicker and her breath caught in her throat. "Uh, well I have some other meetings. We'll talk later."

Closing the door behind them she reached up to her ear. "Synergy what's happening?"

"I-I-I-I a-a-am under attack Jerrica!" Her voice was broken and skipping like a scratched record. "The Shredder is-is-is—!" She flinched as there was the sound of an explosion and suddenly instead of Jem and her bodyguard Leonardo and Jerrica stood there.

"Synergy? Synergy!" She cried out.

A new voice came on. "Oh so sorry, but I'm afraid your little computer friend has gone all to pieces. Hahahaha! You had to know once I got the technology I couldn't let you keep it." Suddenly it went dead.

A phone rang. Jerrica picked it up still stunned. "Yes?"

"Jerrica it's Rio. I just got a call from your neighbor. Your house is on fire. They said they saw three men in weird masks break in. it sounds like the guys from the concert. They had already called the police and they phoned the fire department, but it sounds like the whole place is going up. Everyone got out okay but…"

Jerrica swallowed. "Okay. I… I'll deal with it Rio. You do your part and we'll handle it. Everything's insured."

"Jerrica…"

"I have to go Rio."

"Okay Jerrica, but if you need to talk I'm here." They hung up.

Jerrica was crying. Leonardo asked, "What happened?" She told him. "Jerrica I'm so sorry."

"It's not just the loss of our home," she said. "Synergy a person. All that was left of my mother and father. So in a way is Jem. And now I've lost them both." She sighed. "I might be able to resurrect Jem with a lot of makeup and if I want to give up my secret identity, but Synergy is irreplaceable."

"Maybe not," Leonardo said. She looked up at him. "Shredder is a lot of things, but not usually sloppy. If he found your friend then you can bet he made a copy. That's what this whole thing is about after all."

"You really think so Leonardo?"

"Let's not give up hope just yet."

Taking a deep breath Jerrica said, "You're right. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Should we call the others?"

Jerrica shook her head. "Not just yet. They're busy and I still have more meetings as Jerrica. There's nothing we can do from here anyway. I'll send Rio back to California and we'll see what Donatello comes up with."

000

"So Krang, what can you tell me?"

"(woooorl!) I've examined the technology you scanned. I believe I can download it into some of my own technology from Dimension X and vastly increase the potency. The AI program is still rebooting but it should work at least as a disguise for the moment. Once it's booted up we'll be able to use it in more detailed ways. Like that dragon you told me about."

"Good," Shredder said. "Then while I'm making my way back you can outfit some of our foot robots."

"Why? What is the hurry?"

"Because this technology only works if people believe what they're seeing. These goody-goody rock stars could have had all this power themselves or sold it and made a fortune, but instead they kept it secret. If they decide to tell people what we've got then all we'll really have is a light show."

"Mm, you have a point."

"He's got a lot," Bebop said helpfully.

"Send the robots out in disguise and eliminate them."

"You've got it. It'll be a (rrrooowl) good test of the upgraded technology. Don't' worry Shredder, by tomorrow Jem and the Holograms will be unable to tell anyone anything." They both burst out into maniacal laughter.

000

Michelangelo was holding his stomach. "Man, maybe I shouldn't have had that third sundae." He looked over to where the girls were still out having fun. He loved being a turtle, but some things humans had definitely made it seem like the hairless apes had something going on. Of course they could have mutated more turtles, but not only were the effects of the ooze sort of random in the "cool" versus "crazy monster" quotient, but the question was, how did you just pick someone? What woman would be cool being mutated into a reptile? Probably only a crazy one. And a turtle probably would not experience the existential crisis. If they did baby turtles they would be baby mutants and that… that would be creepy.

Ah well.

There was a commotion near the door and he looked up. A group of fairly handsome cool looking dudes were pushing their way into the room. Ignoring everyone else on their way to the dance floor. He wouldn't have thought much of it except he had seen a lot of science fiction and fantasy novels and… yep. When one of them bumped into one of the dancers the guy's arm passed through his jacket like a ghost.

Jumping off the stool, cheeks bulging as he tried not to throw up melted ice cream, hot fudge, and maraschino cherries. He ran over to Kimberly and grabbed her arm. "Dates over babe, we gotta jet!"

"What? Why?" He nodded to the three oncoming guys. They saw him and threw a guy ten feet through the air. Around them people screamed and ran. "Oh…"

Stormer said, "What's going on?"

"I have to go. Don't' get in their way and you should be fine."

"Whose way?"

Mikey threw a ninja star and it thunked into one guy's forehead. He ignored it and kept walking. "Those guys. April. Irma."

"Coming!" They chorused as they ran through the crowd.

One of the robots got pretty close to grabbing them as they sprinted for another exit when Stormer smashed him in the head with one of the bar stools. He sparked and then fell over. The other two looked at her. Mikey said, "Your girlfriend is hot."

"Tell me about it,' Kimber said.

"You guys run for it," the Misfit said. "I can handle myself. You have to in my band and I once knocked out one of Pizzazz's teeth. I have it on video." She winked at Kimber. "I'm saving it for your birthday."

"Run!" Kimber shouted and Stormer ducked under grasping arms. She pushed Stormer away and finally the blue haired beauty turned and ran. The robots, programmed specifically to go after Kimber, did so. "Uh oh!" Michelangelo grabbed the collar of her top while April and Irma got her arms respectively and pulled her to safety just as a laser shot through the place she had been.

"Haven't you ever run from a crazed supervillain before?" April asked.

"No!"

"Amateur," Irma said.

000

Raphael meanwhile had been staring out a window because it was the middle of the day at the offices and despite Shana's promises it turned out sexy supermodels did not in fact simply hang around the building. They were likely at the club with Mikey. "This is so lame."

Looking down he saw half a dozen men who looked like fashion nightmares head for the door of the building. Then again, what did he know? Maybe they were the next big thing. At least that is what he thought until he saw the security guard from the desk in the lobby came flying through the glass doors. Alarms began going off. "Shana, time to go!"

000

Donatello was working on a computer eating room delivery pizza while Shana worked out. He was trying not to stare. "I think I've located it. By hacking the geothermal monitors I believe I've tracked down the Shredder's transport pod and if it is on a direct course then I may have found the Technodrome."

"That's great Donatello. Should we call the others?"

"No hurry. We can wait until they show up." Suddenly fire alarms went off. "Or maybe not."

000

Leonardo had his swords out and was fighting three robotic ninjas while Jerrica his against the wall. Though it looked like they were just girl scouts fighting with cardboard tubes. People were screaming, mostly at him. "Hey I'm the good guy!"

"Yeah right," someone said, clearly missing the part where Leo's sword set off sparks when it hit the little girl's tube to throw a stapler at his head.

Jerrica ran to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it. People scattered as the alarm filed the air and thankfully the sprinklers came on. Shredder and Krang had long ago waterproofed their robots, but as the water rained down it formed a shape around the real robot, so Leonardo could see where to attack. "Thanks!" Though it was disconcerting to see the little girls' heads fly through the air before they were replaced by the real sparking purple clad foot clan heads. "We need to go."

"I hear that. Come on, we'll take my limo."

000

They met up at the hotel, somewhat worse for ware. Raphael said, "I don't know about you guys, but holograms aren't a great addition to the foot's arsenal."

"I know dude," Michelangelo said. "It's hard enough to keep people from turning on us when they see us fighting evil ninjas."

Jerrica said, "I feel so strange. I've been Jem so long it's like she's part of me. And Synergy… Shredder killed her."

Kimber and the others came over to give her a hug. "We all care about Synergy." Kimber smiled and added, "And Jem is a lot easier to get along with." Shana elbowed her in the ribs but Jerrica did give a brief small smile.

Donatello said, "Not necessarily. With what you've told me about how the system works, the AI is a major part of the whole thing. At least if they want to use the system to its full potential. He might have made a copy. Artificial intelligence isn't something you program over the weekend."

Leonardo put a hand on Jerrica's shoulder. "We have a few robot friends too. We understand how you feel."

"Not about the secret identity thing though," Mikey said. "I mean does anyone know why we wear masks? We're six foot tall talking turtles. The only four on the planet. Our belt buckles have our initials on them. It's not like Master Splinter wears one."

Raphael said, "I do have vague memories of being called Michelangelo once or twice as a kid… maybe Splinter just couldn't tell us apart. Anyway I like the mask. It's not like we sweat."

Aja said, "And Jerrica it's not like you have to stop. We could bring Jem back with makeup. Though that takes hours."

Shana said, "Or you could just come out as Jem. If this Shredder guy starts abusing Synergy, we'll have to tell someone about the technology anyway."

"Well a few disguised ninjas aside, what's the worse Shredder could do with it?" Mikey asked.

Donatello said, "Well if he hooked it up to a satellite system he could project walls in front of flying airplanes, monsters rampaging through downtown, cars going to wrong way on the highway, impersonating government authorities…"

"Okay we get the picture," Leonardo said. "It doesn't' help that fighting these holographic ninjas is like fighting in the dark. Worse since you can be distracted by the illusions. We're trained for it, but ordinary law enforcement is going to be thrown by the whole thing. Especially when they've got real dangers hidden in the holograms. Shredder and Krang will be a hundred times more dangerous. Who knows what evil they're plotting right now?"

000

"Bad news. The turtles escaped," Krang said.

"Shocker…" Shredder looked at his new earrings, replicas of Jerrica's, in the mirror. "A tad ostentatious don't you think?"

"The placement of the projectors in the seven points is crucial," Krang said. "Who cares what they look like? I'd wear them myself, but (browlllthp) I don't have ears!"

Shredder shrugged. "I suppose. Just next time try making them look more like throwing stars or something a bit more manly. So how is the system coming?"

"(Groolfth) I'm upgrading it considerably. The original was the size of a pipe organ. The new one will be contained inside the earrings themselves. I'm trying to upload the AI system though. Otherwise you won't be able to come up with anything on the fly. Programming each image by hand would take forever."

Shredder rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait. I'll be able to send people running with an army of spiders. Rob a bank and turn a corner to become a new man. Conjure up nightmares from horror movies and drive the Technodrome right up to the doors of the White House."

"And we'll be able to sneak into movies for free," Bebop said.

"Oh goody, we can go see Slasher School Days, the movie!" Rocksteady said.

Shredder rolled his eyes. "That goes without saying you simpletons. How long will it take to have the full system up and running Krang?"

"Another three hours," he said. "Then we can start testing it. We'll raise the Technodrome and try it on New York first. With enough power we can transmit the images across the entire city. We'll turn everyone into mutants and watch as the citizens tear each other apart! With any luck the turtles will be collateral damage."

Shredder laughed. "You know Krang we may argue sometimes, but it's moments like this I remember why we work so well together. You come up with ideas almost as nasty as mine."

"Thanks. I appreciate the compliment."

000

Donatello's computer beeped and flashed red. "Uh oh."

"What is it Donnie?" Raya asked.

"My seismic sensors are picking up major activity. I think Shredder and Krang are raising the Technodrome. That or Mikey ordered Mexican food again."

Mikey said, "What can I say? I love the extra spicy mucho grande burrito. We live in a sewer dudes. Just us and the C.H.U.D.s."

"What can we do to help?" Aja asked.

"Air freshener would be nice," Raphael said.

"With Shredder," Shana clarified.

Leonardo said, "Nothing. We'll handle it. You all stay here where it's safe."

"I'm coming with you," April said.

Donatello told her, "We know. There's a reason we keep a spare video camera in the party wagon."

Leonardo said, "Just stay back and away from the fighting. If Shredder is using the holograms then we may not be sure of who or what is around us. Call up Channel 6 and see if they can give us any details on the way."

Irma stood up and gave April a hug. "You be safe out there."

Aril kissed her forehead leaving a pink lipstick print over her glasses. "Don't worry; I have a lot to come back for."

"Was that a crack about my butt?"

Kimber said, "I broke my phone when we got jumped at the club. I wish I could call Stormer and make sure she's okay."

Donatello tossed her something "Use my shell phone. We have a great calling plan."

Leonardo put out his hands and his brothers put theirs over it. "Turtle power!" They turned and ran from the hotel room.

Aja said to Irma, "You seem awfully calm about this. Does this sort of thing happen a lot?"

"Usually about once or twice a week," Irma said. "You think this is weird? We've dealt with aliens, Cajun gators, aliens, this creepy weird guy in a hockey mask who is kind of Raphael's best friend, and killer pizzas. I once got turned into a giant and another time was given super powers. I've lost count of how many times April and I have been kidnapped."

"We work with a thinking computer, have been thrown through time, fought mad scientists, evil hypnotists and magicians, been to Shangri-La, stopped thieves from robbing an Aztec temple, and faced off with the abominable snowman," Kimber said.

Jerrica said, "Ladies, it's not a competition."

Shana said, Sorry Jerrica, I think we're all just a little on edge and wish there was something we could do."

"Yeah, we're usually the ones doing the saving, not waiting around," Aja said.

"At least you all got to do something,' Raya complained. "I was stuck in a hotel all day."

Irma said, "Well if past experience means anything usually when I get told to stay put and out of trouble, something really weird happens that drags me into it anyway." Almost on cue a figure appeared, projected from Jerrica's earrings. A beautiful inhuman woman with purple skin. "Yeah, kind of like that."

"Jerrica…"

"Synergy!" Jerrica gasped as the author noted that his Spell Checker flagged Donatello's name but apparently Synergy was considered an actual word. "Are you okay?"

"Krang and Shredder have reactivated me, but their system is very advanced. I'm contacting you now with a very low level broadcast. If I do much more I'll be discovered."

"What can we do?"

"I must lay low for now. I can fake some glitches with the holographic projections and slow them down, but not for long. If you can get here I can disable the security and get you all inside."

"But isn't the place full of robot ninjas and mutants?" Kimber asked.

"I can disguise you once you're inside," she said. "I have to go now. Please hurry. If Krang realizes I'm working against him he will delete my program entirely." She faded out.

"Well I guess we know what we're doing this afternoon," Irma said.

"Should we call the turtles?"

"They're probably busy," Irma said. "We could just stay here… yeah I didn't think so." She sighed as they glared at her. "We leave a note so if we're trapped they can come save us, but April thinks that is getting a little demeaning."

"I agree," Kimber said. "We can do this!"

"We can't just leave Synergy in this guy's clutches," Jerrica agreed. "But if anyone wants to stay…"

"Really?" Irma said happily. Then she sagged. "Ah never mind. I'd probably end up getting kidnapped anyway. Might as well go."

"Outrageous. Okay then everyone let's transform and roll out," Jerrica said.

"Uh sis, you're the only one who ever transformed and you can't do that now."

"Right, sorry. Got carried away. Let's just go and save Synergy."

000

All of them were chained to the wall in the Technodrome about an hour later. Irma looked at Jerrica and asked, "So what part of the plan is this?"

"Irma, sarcasm is ugly on a girl."

Shredder smirked up at Jerrica and the others. "So you thought you could just sneak in here and steal back what I've rightfully stolen?"

"Give Synergy back," Jerrica said. "You have no right to take her and you're misusing her power!"

"No, you misused her power! Possibly the greatest weapon in the world, the ability to control whatever people see and hear, and you used it to hold rock concerts and take care of orphans? Fools! You could have ruled the world! Now I Shredder have that power and I will show you how it's supposed to be used!" He pointed to a screen and showed the turtles fighting an army of mutants and robots hidden behind various disguises. Meanwhile people in the street were fighting because they looked like mutants and monsters too. "This is only at a very basic level. Soon I'll have full control of the technology. Instead of just visual hallucinations we'll control sound and be able to switch them at will. The chaos I will cause will be glorious!"

Krang stepped into the room along with Rocksteady, Bebop, and a couple of foot soldiers. "Not just yet Shredder. I have some adjustments to make to the earrings. (Woorl) Hand them over so I can work on them. You go outside and make sure to finish off those blasted turtles!"

Snarling Shredder said, "Very well Krang. But make sure you leave the monitor on. I want these would-be heroes get to watch as I finish off those blasted reptiles!" He reached up and took off the earrings, slapping them into Krang's hand. "Rocksteady, Bebop, you two come with me."

"No, I need them as test subjects," Krang said.

"Fine, I'll probably be better off without those nitwits anyway," he said. Flipping his cape he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Is he gone" Rocksteady asked.

"Looks like it," Bebop replied.

Krang held up the earrings. "Show's over Synergy!" Suddenly he, the mutants, and the foot soldiers were gone in a flash of pink light, replaced by Jerrica and the others. On the wall Krang, Rocksteady, Bebop, and the robots were stuck up there, gagged. The earrings flashed again and Synergy appeared. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Synergy said. "I played along so Krang did not mess with my basic operating system. Now the earrings are tiny quantum computers, each more powerful than anything on the planet. Krang put his best technology into them. Your father was a genius but this is centuries beyond what humans are capable of." She looked up at Krang who preened at the praise. "This means I can easily prevent him from trying to recreate me again. I have already created a virus to eliminate the information from the Technodrome."

"Great then let's get outside and help the turtles," Jerrica said. "Showtime Synergy!"

000

The turtles were back to back and not looking good. Donatello had a swollen eye and Leonardo was bleeding from a cut over his eye. Mikey said, "This is impossible. It's hard to tell the civilians from the bad guys until they attack. And even then…"

Shredder appeared before them, arms crossed. "Fools! You have no chance! You are worse than blind and soon I will rule the entire world! I can turn nations against each other, impersonate world leaders, and walk through security like it was nothing."

"Kind of like we did," a new voice said.

They all turned and saw Jem and the Holograms along with Irma only they were dressed in brightly colored ninja outfits. Jem's was maroon with a fishnet face mask. The others fanned out behind her like a rainbow. The Technodrome, still hidden by a hologram, looked like a Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man balloon.

"Blasted rock stars! Do you little girls think you can challenge the Shredder?"

Jem smirked and touched her new earrings. "We can't. But let's see if someone else can. Synergy!"

A moment later the fighting stopped as the original image faded. A bunch of stunned citizens looked around. Then they noticed Shredder and ran screaming. Then there was another flash and suddenly the whole area was filled with turtles. Dozens of quarters of mutant ninjas in every direction.

"What is this? You think a few illusions will help you?" Suddenly the nearest Leonardo punched him in the face. "Ah!"

Raphael poked Leonardo in the arm. "Uh, Bro, you still here?"

"Yeah," he said. "And ouch, cut that out."

Jem smiled. "We may not be much for fighting, but Synergy took over your robots. She can't control them long now that we've left your base, but to reprogram them you'd have to get inside." She looked at Leonardo. "Well guys, are you going to kick his chrome plated butt or not?"

"You heard the lady! Ninja Turtle Army, attack!"

Attacked from a dozen directions Shredder fought back, blocking most of them, but every now and again a hit got through. "Gah! Ah! Ow! Stinking reptiles!" Shredder backed away only to be hit from behind. "Fine then, plan B!" he reached up and touched a device hidden in his gauntlet. A lot of the turtles froze and began to beep then explode. Holograms failed as the foot robots self destructed and the turtles and Jem and her friends all dove for cover. "You may have beaten me this time, but next time I will destroy you all!" He ran into the Technodrome and a moment later with a deafening rumble it turned and dug into the ground. Everyone ran to avoid the molten lava that flowed back up the hole.

Gathering together Leonardo looked at Jem and said, "I take it you got your friend back."

"Yes, we did." She bent down and kissed his head. "Thanks." The other Holograms kissed the other turtles, except Kimber.

"You know he won't give up this easily,"

Jem said, "I expect not. Next time though, we'll be ready for him and we'll know who to call." She winked. "Hey, we've got a concert to redo. You can even invite Splinter. You can all enjoy the how with the crowd and then join us backstage for a pizza party!"

"Cowabunga!" The turtles yelled and gave each other high three.

April came rushing up. "And I got the whole fight on tape! Jem and the Holograms help the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles fight Shredder's strange holographic attack! Remember Jem you guys still owe me an interview!" She paused looking at Irma in her tight light blue ninja outfit. "Hey Irma, nice look."

Snorting with laughter her girlfriend said, "Yeah, I totally look like a badass. It's just a hologram though. You can reach right through it."

"Mm, even better." Everyone laughed and turned away from the still cooling lava.

000

Eric Raymond sat in his office glaring at the newspaper in front of him. Jem and the Holograms splattered across the front page in full color Heroes save city and put on benefit concert. Rebuilding Starlight House. "Bah! Pizzazz is going to kill me. How do you top that?" The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up. "Hello, you've reached Misfit Music. Eric Raymond speaking…"

"Greetings Mr. Raymond. My name is Orokusaki. I believe I have a business proposition you'll appreciate."

Smiling Eric leaned back in his chair. "I'm listening…"

000

"And now a special song from Jem and the Holograms featuring their temporary backup dancers known only as the TMNT!" Jem and the Holograms appear on stage in their ninja outfits surrounded by five guys in black and green ninja outfits, each with a different colored headband, doing various martial arts moves except for an old man in a red gi holding a walking stick who seems pretty spry. April and Irma were seen behind the curtain watching with a camera as Jem stepped up to the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to some very special friends of ours… Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. You guys are truly, truly outrageous." Kimber started out on the keyboard and the others joined in with a fast upbeat tune. Down at the bottom of the screen white letters announce "Never See Me Coming Performed by Jem and the Holograms".

_People never see me coming; they never have a clue,_

_I'm a ninja in the shadows, and there's nothing you can do. _

_You can try and fool my eyes; you can hide in your disguise, _

_But you can't escape. _

_You can't escape… my moooves. _

_I'll be hiding there as swift as air and you'll never see me coming. _

_(Chorus from the whole band) __**Never see me coming. **_

_Even when I'm right behind you._

_(Brief break in the song while they just play some music) _

_Closer than your shadow, faster than the wind,_

_Try to strike and you'll just find you've missed me once again. _

_You've lost before you know it, _

_I'm gone before I'm seen,_

_Don't mess with me or you'll regret just about… _every_thing! _

_(Chorus) __**Cause you'll never see me coming. Never see me coming.**_

_Even when I'm right behind youuuuuu! _

The song ends with the ninjas interlocking their weapons around her before a ninja star hits the camera, making it all go black.

Bonus scene:

When the song ended Mikey grabbed he microphone out of her hand and began to sing, "Me and my bros are Jem turtles! Jem, Jem is—!" The other three hit him on the head.

"Knock it off knucklehead," Raph said handing tit back to Jem. "Sorry about him."

Author's note

Please review this and any of my other fics. Feel free to use it to write your own. Personally I think the two shows mesh well together. Also 80s-90s cartoon April is the hottest April ever and she and Irma would make a great couple. In a parallel world the two were together in a harem outfit and Casey Jones (let alone any of the other guys on the show for a variety of reasons) was not exactly a potential love interest to say the least. Meanwhile Kimber and Stormer are already canon, though if you look up their videos or the scene where Stormer sleeps with Kimber's picture next to her bed from the episode "The Bands Break Up" and you'd easily see it was not exactly a huge leap.

My books are available on Amazon. My newest "Slasher School Days" focuses on a school for slashers, the nearly unstoppable killers from horror movies as they go to school together. Imagine being the kid in class sitting between a killer clown, a deadly doll, and a creepy little girl and you'll get the idea. As you can imagine, the homework is murder.


End file.
